


Santa Confusion

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Myfanwy doesn't know what to make of her Christmas treat





	Santa Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)'s "challenge #264: Holiday Food"; this time, featuring Myfanwy the pterodactyl, very puzzled by a chocolate Santa Claus.

"Skraawwk??" (What's this??)

"Maybe the foil confuses her," Jack said.

"She chews it off and puts it in her nest," Ianto said.

"So why isn't she eating it? She usually gobbles up the stuff."

"Perhaps she's scared of Santa."

"What?"

"Micha's like that: Santa terrifies her."

"Myfanwy's a dinosaur..."

The serious one had given her something called a "Christmas treat". It smelled of that dark, sweet nectar she enjoyed, but the shape resesmbled a small human, a shapeless hat on its head. The strange-smelling one had told her not to eat humans, and here they'd given her a small one.


End file.
